highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 9 (Season 2, NEW)
"I Have a Junior!" is the ninth episode of the second season of the High School DxD anime. It aired on September 1, 2013. Summary The episode begins with Rias and her servants standing in front of a sealed classroom in the old school building. As the door is unsealed, a scream is heard as Akeno removes the coffin revealing a boy wearing a female school uniform, whom Rias introduces as Gasper Vladi. As Gasper accidentally freezes time when Issei touches him, Issei learns that Gasper possesses the Sacred Gear, Forbidden Balor View, which was the reason for him to be sealed due to his incapability of controlling that ability. Rias, Akeno and Yuuto, then leave to help in the preparation for the meeting of the Three Factions, leaving the others to train Gasper. During the training, Azazel suddenly arrives at the schoolyard where he teaches Saji, Issei, and Gasper on how to better control Gasper's Sacred Gear before leaving. Issei and the others, then take Gasper to the gymnasium as the latter once again tries to go into seclusion after the training. Issei has a conversation with him, managing to get Gasper to open up and talk with him until Yuuto, Koneko, Asia and Xenovia arrive. The next day, Issei and Asia meets Rias and Akeno, where Rias tells him to meet up with Akeno at her place. Issei, then goes to the shrine with Akeno, who while wearing her miko outfit, greets him. Issei is greeted by a new figure who introduces himself as Michael, the leader of the Angels. Stats Original airdate: September 1, 2013 Writer: Tetsuya Yanagisawa Featured Characters (Numbers indicate the order of appearance. New characters are listed in bold.) Important Notes Trivia Differences between Light Novel and Anime #In the light novel, Gasper went hiding back into his room after he and Issei meet Issei's client, Morisawa, while in the anime, he went hiding back into his room after his training to master his Sacred Gear failed. #In the light novel, the paper bag idea was thought and given to Gasper by Issei, while in the anime, it was thought by Asia and given to Gasper by Xenovia. #In the light novel, Saji wore a jersey, gloves, and brought a shovel for flower bed maintenance work when he saw Gasper for the first time, while in the anime, Saji wore his usual school uniform and did nothing of the sort. #In the light novel, Gasper used his power to stop Issei and the others before Rias embraces Gasper from behind and presented him, while in the anime, Rias presented him to the group and then he stopped time. #In the light novel, Xenovia chased Gasper for "training" inside the building, while in the anime, they were behind the old school building. #In the light novel, Koneko is seen chasing Gasper alongside Xenovia, holding garlic, while in the anime, Koneko chased Gasper after Xenovia stopped chasing him. #In the light novel, after the seal was removed Occult Research Club members found Gasper sitting on the floor at the corner most end of the room, while in the anime, Gasper was found hiding inside his coffin. #In the light novel, Rias mentioned that she had to use a Mutation Bishop piece on Gasper because of his great power, while in the anime, she doesn't mention the piece until later episodes. #In the light novel, Asia became a little sad because she hoped to become friends with Gasper, but since he is a hikikomori the hope is hard to be fulfilled, while in the anime, this scene did not happen. #In the light novel, Azazel gave some advice to Saji about other ways to use the power of his Absorption Line rather than simply absorbing power, while in the anime, Saji acted like he didn't know about the real power of his Sacred Gear that can absorb power using the "line". Miscellaneous Trivia External Links Navigation Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Anime Category:Media